


a smile that melts everything away

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: S.S. Yukyoru [1]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Any warnings or rating changes will be mentioned in each fic, Canon Compliant, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Polyamory, Possible OOCness, Pre-Poly, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline What Timeline, but in general warnings don't apply so, can you tell these will be all over the place?, occasionally new tags will pop up, other characters and ships will probably make appearances, rareship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: Let's stay together, always...A multific (trash) pile of whatever my mind happens to conjure up about the Riceball, Cat and Rat. (Probably perpetually ongoing.)





	1. Morning Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, spreading the gospel of Yukyoru! Title taken from the Furuba OP, natch. This is another perpetually unfinished collection of AUs, headcanons and semi-canon OT3 fic of varying lengths. Also this is the pinnicle of idfic so I make no promises as to quality. That being said, I have a surplus of plotbunnies for these three but by all means send prompts if you feel like it!  
> Let me be clear: this collection features Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki in various configurations of a polyamorous triad. *sets up firewall anyway* Will most likely cover all ratings but so far it's rated G. I know I tagged this but: any warnings will be posted on individual stories.  
> PS apologies for ship cross-tagging, but while it will primarily be OT3 it's very likely I'll write stuff for the various permutations too :D
> 
> this first pile of silliness brought to you by polyshipprompts on tumblr (there will be actual fic, I promise)  
> also: This fic collection is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)

"Imagine your ot+ first thing in the morning  
Who wakes up first and who wakes the others with a cheery good morning  
Who responds with a rough morning voice and who just grunts  
Who makes breakfast and who makes sure there's coffee?"

oh my god

I usually save prompts to write fic for but screw it I gotta go rambly headcanon style bc Yukyoru shouted at me as soon as I saw this.

Who wakes up first? NEVER YUKI THAT'S FOR SURE. Usually Tohru's the first up, and the boys wake to the sounds and smells of her cooking. Sometimes Kyo and Tohru are up at the same time and collaborate on breakfast (they take turns getting the coffee/tea/whatever ready in time to get a mug into Yuki's hands)

Tohru is unfailingly the cheeriest. Even on days when she's quiet and slow she is bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Kyo either waves at her or makes some sort of "hello" noise and Yuki's a zombie as always

Yuki is incapable of speech or thought before he gets his cup and the other two know not to say one word to him before then(also they have to watch and be sure he doesn't fall asleep on the stairs)

Rainy mornings turn Kyo into a lumpy pile of grump, and Tohru sleeps in with him more often then (and then says good morning next to him with a scrunched-up sleepyface and he thinks "dammit she's cute" like he does about 651793 times a day). That's the only time Yuki has a chance of waking first although he's still mostly useless without Tohru stumbling around with him so he usually stays in bed and is extra cuddly to annoy Kyo(who secretly likes it)

In summertime, though, Kyo gets up with the sun most days. He'll watch Yuki and Tohru sleep, or stare at the sky for a while, then go make sure the lemonade is ready (summer mornings can make Tohru dry and croaky; Yuki just likes the taste although he still needs a pick-me-up first)

There was this one magical time, a rainstormy morning, after Yuki had leveled up his cooking skills (he has patient teachers), and he got up first and was singing while he cooked(!) and Tohru came in and started singing along while brewing stuff and Kyo practically trips downstairs hearing this and stares at them like "What parallel universe did I walk into" but they actually made french toast so he doesn't bother questioning it


	2. Vaguely Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She must choose.  
> Mustn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happens when OT3 feels strike at 2AM.

He grasps the yellow ribbon and pulls her forward, a sharp tug on soft hair. She gasps as she collides with him, as he presses his mouth firmly to hers. 

“I gave you that ribbon. You’re _mine,_ not his, understand?”

Her cheeks darken, eyes downcast. “I belong to you,” she murmurs, and she takes his other hand, laces their fingers together.

But he knows she’ll go back to him, the boy with fiery hair and garnet eyes. He can’t stop her; it’s a game he plays with her, this notion of ownership. There are times when he thinks he would like her to stay only with him. Someday, perhaps. What they have now is still too precious for him to let go of.

And he would be lying if he said the garnet-eyed boy did not also attract him…

*****

When Yuki lays claim to her, branding her with harsh words or a tight grip on her wrists, it arouses her. And though he tries to hide it, there’s a softness in his eyes when he does such things. He knows how this affects her and so he plays along. She is still ashamed at her mind and body’s reaction, but his lack of judgment lessens the shame. 

There is something else that gnaws at her. Something at once more and less complicated. The other boy, Kyo. She has feelings for him too.

He’s different than Yuki. Spare with words, not regal, a bit clumsy. But there’s an odd grace about him at times, and she feels safe when he holds her…

Like she does with Yuki.

The possessive Prince and the quiet Knight… How can she possibly choose?

*****

Kyo. That’s the garnet-eyed boy’s name.

He’s seen how Tohru acts with him. They have something easy and casual in their interactions, as if they’ve known each other forever. Tohru has more than once laughed her way to tears with him. Yuki envies the fluidity they have, envies how warm her smile is.

The same smile he’s blessed enough to see. A smile she only shows them both.

When he looks at Kyo, he feels strange. Like a mouse under the gaze of a cat when their eyes meet. His pulse stutters and his blood warms and he knows it’s not fear at all, and that troubles him.

He wonders what the other boy feels, if anything. He wonders what Tohru would think if she knew what _he_ was thinking.

*****

Is her heart big enough to hold this rushing love for two people? Maybe she is simply greedy, and yet.

She doesn’t feel wrong. It simply _exists,_ this desire for them both. She doesn’t feel torn between them, even though she should be. And might have been, if she wasn’t aware of the small current of tension when Yuki and Kyo crossed paths. Yes, she’s seen them, when she’s been at a distance or hidden away. A delicate civility comes to light when she isn’t with them. She senses they’re both holding something back, and she wants to bring it out.

Perhaps it’s wishful thinking. Her own wishes clouding her perception, making her see what doesn’t exist.

If only she had the courage to voice her thoughts.


	3. Another sort-of Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first meeting with Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a line from a [Yuri on Ice fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242556), of all things. No relation to the last chapter's fic.

He holds her bridal-style, footsteps light on his way to the stone bench, and only when the orange-haired boy kneels in front of it does he set her down.

Even with his head bowed, the boy is tall. He’s still, save for barely noticeable breaths. She need only reach out at chest height to touch his hair…

Yuki’s hands, alighting on her shoulders, spin her away from her thoughts. “He is yours, my lady, as am I.” He speaks softly, but the words land in her hair weighted and cool like snowflakes. “Your wish is his command.” His lips on her cheek ground her.

The boy at her feet moves then, slowly, to take her hand in his and kiss it. Even after, statue-like once more, his mouth hovers close to her skin.

She swallows, heart thumping. “M-My wish…” Gently, afraid to startle him, she frees her hand from the boy’s and places it on his cheek. “Look at me.”

Yuki’s fingers tighten ever so slightly upon her, and she feels the boy’s jaw tense, but her voice refuses to tremble. “Please. I want you to look at me.”

The boy lifts his head and meets her eyes, garnet staring without shame. Her breath catches in time with Yuki’s quiet gasp.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

The boy brings his hand up and covers her own, still resting on his cheek. All the while his eyes stay latched to hers, deep and searching.

“Thank you,” she says again, to know she can still speak. She feels open and vulnerable under his gaze, known completely in but a few seconds. Yet she isn’t afraid. Nothing has ever felt so right.

“My lady,” the boy murmurs, holding her hand tight to his cheek.

Yuki’s sigh just reaches her ears.

She smiles.


	4. Beach Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175510700628/friends-followers-people-who-saw-this-post) Day 1, Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More headcanons about my best babbus~ This time, the beach!

"Your OT3 goes to the beach! Who can’t swim? Who teaches the one who can’t swim, and who sits under the umbrella laughing at them both?"

The best thing about this prompt? My headcanons are partly canon for once:

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=5lz5nq)

So yeah, Tohru can’t swim. Properly anyway. Kyo teaches her.

On the Sohma family trip he didn’t get in the water until Tohru killed herself tryna swim ofc (and Yuki dragged him back in lolol), but turns out he likes the water and swimming and gets pretty good at it. He tries so hard not to get annoyed at Tohru but it’s not really at  _her_  it’s that she isn’t understanding things that seem obvious to him, like breathing right or staying relaxed/letting the water help instead of tensing up. He really wants her to do well, and enjoy swimming like he does but  _argh_ – sometimes he’ll just shut down bc irritation rising + it shouldn’t, she’s trying + not being able to complain = Kyo.exe not working.

so anyway the first time they go as a trio  ~~date?~~  Yuki’s the one hanging out under the umbrella. 1: he’s not gettin involved in that ongoing saga ok. 2: yeah sure they brought sunscreen but today it’s broiling and he’s p sure he’ll start burning after 0.2 secs in the sun. oh, he reminds Kyo to bring along a floaty ring(?) but of course Kyo remembers  _that summer_ so he’s like “no shit”.

Kyo teaches her the breaststroke early-ish bc it’s a good take-a-break kind of stroke. (Yuki’s at least in the water by then but still staying out of the way). Thing is it’s hard for her to get the timing right and just watching Kyo doesn’t seem to do it, so he ends up taking her hands and moving her arms the right way, and does the same with her legs (holding her ankles) while she hangs onto the floatring. All the while they’re both stammering and blushing all over each other

Yuki’s watching all this and internally screaming because  _thEY’RE ADORABLE AND HILARIOUS im going to d i e_

anyway the ~hands on~ method really sticks with her. It becomes her favorite stroke even though she’s best at the front crawl (srsly she’s really good once she gets the proper breathing technique)

Kyo’s fav is the butterfly which is quite strenuous(I might be projecting lel). Tohru is fascinated and also likes the name so she wants to learn; Kyo shows her the arm motions (more blushing) but demonstrates the kick himself because where can he touch her that’s appropriate and besides its a kick that you can only feel right if you do it yourself??

A lotta flailing involves but the second she does a few decent strokes she  _knows_  (Kyo exclaiming “You got it!” also helps). She’s so happy and excited that, well, “Yuki-kun look, I’m a butterfly!!!”

and he literally falls over laughing. *sploosh* up to his chest

Kyo’s all “U THINK IT’S SO EASY QUIT DERPING AROUND AND TRY IT” naturally yelling at Yuki is easier than laughing like he kinda wants to ( _fml she’s so cute!!!!!_ ) but he still smiles watching her bc she’s actually doing it and he taught her

and Tohru’s so dang proud of herself she’s super-energized for a long time– until she crashes utterly and Yuki tows her back to shore while Kyo does a quick cool-down  ~~in more ways than one~~

They all sprawl every which way under the umbrella and nap until someone’s growling stomach wakes the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so! I like to swim and my fav stroke is backstroke (bc i can breathe the whole time lmao). I can do the others too (and side stroke, didn't mention that one! Yuki likes it hehehe) But I wanna get more stamina so I can actually manage a length of butterfly, and just. get better at butterfly generally, it's tough to do right ._.;


	5. Wing/Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where did you come from...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175510700628/friends-followers-people-who-saw-this-post) Day 2, Angst. But it's... really not angsty at all bc I'm allergic to writing the stuff. (I may have to explore this universe more...)  
> The prompt: person A had wings and is in a world where flying people aren’t normal to the average person, Person B sees them and shoots them down for whatever reason while the rest of the poly group has to help person B after they panic for shooting someone out of the sky.

Tohru pulled her goggles over her eyes, watching the sky until the winged silhouette became clear again. She breathed slow and deep, like how Kyo taught her, and when he handed her the rifle her heartbeat had steadied.

“Take your time. Study its flight pattern.” His voice was warm in her ears, then he stepped away, letting her breathe in the space he left her.

She traced the creature’s path, sighted down the barrel. With a clench of teeth

she pulled the trigger

(and everything froze as fire ripped through his left wing)

and again

(another crack from below, a blaze past his thigh)

and watched as her quarry plummeted.

Kyo’s energy crackled next to her, against her shoulder from his hand squeezing it; a glance revealed his eyes glowing amber, fangs protruding. “Good job. Let’s go get it.”

As they traversed the tundra, moving closer to their prey, Tohru felt a frisson of uncertainty take root. It only built as she crested a ridge and caught a glimpse of silvery feathers, of a human limb. “Wait,” she whispered. “Something isn’t…”

She could see fully now. But surely her eyes were playing tricks. She shoved her goggles onto her forehead, yet the sight remained the same: a human. With wings. A pained exhale left her, her shaking hands barely able to lay the rifle down. “Oh, stars above, what have I done?”

She fumbled through her satchel as she came within steps of the human, pulling out a flask. A graze wound, somewhere, from the blood staining simple beige trousers, but it was the bloody tear in one of the stormcloud wings that most alarmed her. A quick glance at the person's bare chest and sides showed no other wounds.

She eased closer, heart hammering. “I’m so sorry. Please l-let me help you.” She spoke softly, moved slowly. The boy, she guessed, was staring at her with wide violet eyes, his mouth parted. She showed the flask, said, “This will help.” Unstopping it, she sidestepped to get closer to his wing.

His arms shot up to hold back her shoulders with unexpectedly strong pressure.

In the same instant Kyo snarled, tensed to lunge.

“Don’t!” Her heart jolted at her sharp tone, how it made Kyo and the boy flinch. She laid gentle fingers on Kyo’s arm. “Don’t.”

The boy didn’t remove his hands. His whole body shook with his breaths. His gaze made her feel like glass.

“What is your name?” Slow, soft.

He blinked. Then his arms fell away, and he curled in on himself, wincing at the movement.

She sucked in a breath and reached for his wing. The feathers were impossibly soft. His wing wasn’t at the right angle to pour the flask’s contents over the wound; she didn’t feel comfortable manipulating his wing, either.

“…Let me.” Kyo held the wing steady. His fangs had disappeared, eyes back to garnet.

She nodded her thanks, emptied the flask over her palm. Shivering at the viscous liquid’s sensation, she pressed her hand over the wound she’d caused.

“A-Ah…” The slightest of sounds, barely a breath. The boy’s eyes fell shut.

She sighed in relief as she felt the magic working. When the tingling stopped, she looked at the result, wiping her hand on her breeches. The wound had closed, though there remained an angry mark.

Kyo released the boy’s wing; it folded in to cover the boy’s side. “What should we do?”

“Bring him back with us.” Her voice felt small but sounded firm.

“Are you sure?” In a tone that meant he clearly wasn’t.

“He’s still hurt. We–  _I_  can’t just leave him here.” She turned to him, hands clasped. “Please, Kyo.”

He sighed shortly. “Get the rifle.”

When she turned back to him, he had the boy in his arms. His energy had changed, slightly. The boy’s breaths were steadier.

They walked side by side, silent. Tohru couldn’t think for the blood roaring in her ears.

“It’ll be okay,” Kyo said, tentative. “You… We’re doing the right thing.”

The boy shifted. Tohru gasped, Kyo started, and they halted.

“Y-Yu…”

She leaned closer.

“…Yuki.”

Some kind of noise squiggled out of her.

“My name…” He opened his eyes, looked right at her clear and bright (she felt pinned). “My name is Yuki.”

His eyes closed again. She let out a breath, felt Kyo do the same.

“My name is Tohru,” she whispered, as they again began to walk.


	6. Polyship Week Day 3: Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a moment of impropriety becomes a running joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another silly prompt chosen, but then a new one showed up yesterday and it was meant to beeeeeeee  
> boy howdy this one is an unsightly hodgepodge but that kinda fits the theme imo

First, the prompt: Imagine person A getting their partners ‘Thing 1’ and ‘Thing 2’ shirts, specifically so they can make a ‘sorry I’m late, I was doing Things’ joke. As soon as I saw it I remembered an extremely self-indulgent thingie I dashed off a while back in the middle of the night ([baby’s first shitpost](https://jujywrites.tumblr.com/post/173062971286/tohru-hurries-into-the-kitchen-late-one-morning) LMAO)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=sfgmqc)

When I reblogged it to my write blog, I wrote a minific in the tags which I deleted soon after in a fit of embarrassment.  ~~yet didn’t delete the entire post hmmm *side-eyes self*~~  but! it was so short and I'm such a big Yukyoru trashbin I recalled it easily while figuring out what to dofor this theme. soooooo here it is, along with a sequel short (set some time in the future from my shitpost) that came to me after staring at the prompt/daydreaming. I STILL REGRET NOTHING.

* * *

 

Alternatively~

Kyo: I was the homework. Yuki: I was extra credit. 

Tohru: *tidying unnecessarily & blushing like a tomato but hiding a smile*

Shigure: did you kids use protection~? 

K: SHUT UP 

Y: YOU DAMN DOG 

S: WTF U BROUGHT IT UP IM BEING A RESPONSIBLE ADULT 

T very quietly: we were too. *leaves room w/ some excuse bc she is d y i n g*  
  
*but also giddyhappy*

~~~~~~

“This is for me? Kyo-kun, thank you.” Tohru gazed down at the slim box on the table, forehead wrinkling in slight confusion. “But… oh, did I miss an important date?!”

Yuki’s hand on her shoulder cut off her minor panic. (She didn’t see him raise a questioning eyebrow at Kyo.)

“It’s a ‘happy summer’ gift, I guess,” Kyo said with a shrug. “Don’t just stare it down, open it.”

She set aside the top, pulled away some halfway folded tissue paper. Two T-shirts, one red and one blue. Pretty, solid colors, but they looked like they might be too big for her. She unfurled them, opened her mouth to say something–

and forgot to close it when she saw both shirts had writing on them. The blue, Thing 1; the red, Thing 2.

In the silence, Kyo began to grin.

“Oh,  _no._ Kyo.” Yuki sounded like he was holding back laughter. “Kyo, you didn’t.”

Tohru’s whole face had gone pink. “You  _didn’t,_ ” she said, high-pitched.

“As you can see…” Kyo spread his arms, grinning wider. “I did. And you get to pick which of us wears what.”

She made a noise resembling a dying hyena, then, “Kyo-kun would look nice in blue.”

Yuki hid his face in his arms on the table, shoulders shaking.

“B-B-But! I mean, you c-can’t–!”

“It’s not like we’re gonna wear ‘em when company’s around.” He picked up the blue T-shirt, held it up to himself. “Just, I dunno, loungewear? Or on dumb errands. To the beach. That sort of thing.”

“Oh my god, she’ll never go anywhere with us again.” Voice already muffled, Yuki was laughing so hard he could barely get the words out.

“Now, see, you’re assuming everyone else will get the joke. For all they know we’re just fans of that Doctor Zoots guy or whatever.”

“Doctor… Zoots…?” Tohru blinked.

“Never mind. Point is,” he continued while he donned the T-shirt over his other one, “it’ll still be our little secret.” He made a quick circle. “What d’ya think? I could get used to the blue.”

“Aaah, I don’t know…!” Tohru put her face in her hands. “Yuki-kun, you look.”

He did. “Mm-hm. Good choice, Tohru.” He gave a thumbs up and failed to stifle a snort. “Guess I’d better try mine on.”

Thusly attired, he went to stand by Kyo, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “Take a look,” he said in his best coaxing tone. “Don’t you want to see how we look in your gifts?”

Another short screech, but she eased her hands away. “I can’t believe this…”

Kyo raised a finger. “That’s what you get for showing me Tumblr.”

A laugh burst out. “You’re,” she sputtered, “you’re not arguing over who’s the first t-thing?”

Kyo shrugged.

“Clearly, we are responsible adults,” Yuki said solemnly, face flat.

“S-Stop–!” Tohru wheezed, clutching her side.

“You come into  _my_ house,” Kyo intoned.

She bent over the table, squeaking.

“And here I thought she’d die of embarrassment.” Yuki stepped over to pat her back.

Tohru bolted upright. “Okay! I’m,” a gasp, “I’m f-fine, really, I…” She slumped against Yuki and kept on laughing.

“I’m gonna get you some water,” Kyo said.

“I’m really! Fine!” She made a valiant effort to get her breath back. “You really don’t have–  _hic–_ to  _hic_.“ She blinked owlishly up at Yuki. “Oh  _hic_  dear…”

“Okay, you, come on,” Yuki said, helping her stand. “Doctor Zoots’ orders.”

They intercepted Kyo by the kitchen sink, full glass in hand.

She drank it in one shot, then motioned for another. She held her breath until she couldn’t, and even then they all waited for a rogue hiccup.

“Success,” said Kyo, after a long enough silence greeted them.

“Thank you,” she said with a sigh.

“So, uh, once you’ve fully recovered…” One side of his mouth turned up. “Maybe you’ll have some  _things_ you want to do?”

Tohru threw a towel at him.


	7. Fruitstale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break in Waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had an Undertale AU for Furuba pretty much ever since I finished the game as a first-timer last year, but haven't done much besides ponder it. This scene hit me while reading an UT fic, unsurprisingly enough. Also unsurprisingly, I have an OT3 in that fandom too. Guess who's in which role here :D

She wedged herself further into the cat statue’s hollow, drawing her knees up to her chest. It was much roomier inside than it had looked, and drier. And almost warm. It wouldn’t hurt to rest for a short while, would it?

_**I have all the time in the world. Don’t worry about me.** _

The silvery voice in her head was teasing, but she thought she heard sadness behind the words. Just like how sometimes, if she closed her eyes and focused really hard, she could almost see an amethyst-eyed boy around her age, floating in the dark.

Her right hand brushed something metallic. Searching, she grasped the thing, brought it to her lap, and stared down. Her chest tightened, but it didn’t feel like she’d caused it.

“Cute,” she whispered, and turned the music box’s crank.

[Tinkles of melody filled the space with a gentle, hopeful tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA3Yhn6SBcY), and yet her body tensed, at odds with the pleasant want to hum along.

_**That isn’t yours. Put it back.** _

The voice was harsh enough to startle her. “Oh, I-I’m sorry!” The melody continued while she set it down. “I should have asked.”

The tune seemed so familiar, even though she was certain she’d never heard it before.

_**How long are you planning to stay here? I don’t want to hear that.** _

“I’m really sorry,” she said again. She undid her small backpack and looked through it for some of those strangely-energizing biscuits, wilting a bit when she found none. “Just a few more minutes. Is– is that okay with you?”

No response.

The vague weight in her mind had lifted, and her body felt relaxed, her stomach calm. She found herself humming with the music box already. It did seem a little melancholy, though.

By the time she pulled a bottle of spring water from her backpack and drank some, the music had looped several times. She gathered her things, donned her backpack, and crawled out of the statue.

After a moment’s thought, she placed the umbrella she’d left at the statue's side over the statue instead. It wasn’t raining(?) very hard, but this seemed the right thing to do; cats didn’t like water, after all.

She clasped her hands and bowed briefly. “Thank you very much for letting me rest, Cat-san. Goodbye.”

When she straightened, the cat’s one raised paw looked a bit higher. She smiled softly, then turned and continued walking.

Though her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, it was still difficult to tell if, or when, her surroundings were changing. This meant she had to pay attention, which was good because  _that_ meant she wouldn’t be distracted by her thoughts, or the tinge of emptiness in her mind, the feeling that a fraction of her was missing.

One hand along the oddly smooth wall helped orient her until, suddenly, the wall ran out. She would have stumbled and fallen to who knows where if the sight greeting her hadn’t frozen her to the spot.

Surely, the cavern yawned somewhere miles above now, but she couldn’t stop the feeling that she’d left the underground and stood under the open night sky. In the distance, there was a castle, parapets winking in a faraway red glow. The wet air shimmered, but she felt cold. She stared, mouth agape, determination trembling within her alongside the awe and fear.

A small weight returned to her mind just before the voice spoke, but she still jumped slightly.

_**Yuki.** _

“Y-Yes?”

_**Earlier, you asked me my name. It’s Yuki.** _

“…Oh. W-Well.” She looked up, at the star-like stones high above her. “I’m very pleased to meet you.”

_**And I you… Honda-san.** _

“Please call me Tohru.” A quiet giggle left her. “I think we shouldn’t concern ourselves with formalities since you’re…” She shook her head. “It’s all right." As she stared again at the distant castle, she took a deep breath. "We’re almost there.”

_**Yes. One more region, first.** _

She pointed toward the red glow. Like there was someone next to her to see it. But the voice hummed in confirmation.

“I’m glad you’re back again, Yuki.”

No reaction. But her steps over the dark ground were more confident even though she still couldn’t see the path.

(Far, far behind them, in the tall grass, the orange cat followed.)


	8. Chihayafuruba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the silver lining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was all set to go to bed last night when this plotbunny attacked, so it's a short one (felt long though...). why yes I *do* have a Chihayafuru AU; I love that almost as much as Furuba and I haven't even gotten through season 1. (Un)Coincidentally, I also have a massive OT3 in that fandom~ (and wrote fic for it *coughs*)

The final card flies away, Rin moving so fast yet with barely a ripple in her kimono, deep placid purple. Yuki lets out a breath as the atmosphere flows once more. The reigning Queen retains her title, and Tohru…

Even from here she radiates happiness, orange to yellow as the fire of her determination cools. She exchanges bows with the Queen, stands and smooths her goldenrod kimono.

He glances at Kyo and sees him just as tense as he was during the match, though he starts to relax when Tohru turns. Yuki puts a hand on his shoulder as they both stand, waiting for her.

She walks to them in a stately manner at odds with the beaming smile she wears, and her voice is everything except composed. “Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, did you see? Isuzu-san played beautifully. Ah, I was so happy when I defended that card! I defended against the Queen… Mom was so proud, I could feel it.” She chatters on, arms linked between them, and they move away from the riot of cameras, together once more.

Now Yuki can truly breathe.

“I’ve never seen you this happy losing,” Kyo says, and Yuki can’t stop a smile at the wonder in his voice.

“I’ve never lost to such an amazing person,” Tohru exclaims.

He chokes on a laugh as all the matches they’ve played flash through his mind, and nearly stops walking at the wry look Kyo gives him, but Tohru still pulls them and he has to keep on.

As they step out into the sunlight, he feels buoyant. Everyone sees her, the girl with swift hands, fire in her eyes, boundless determination. But they don’t see her. Not the way Kyo does; not the way he does. The love she holds for each card, her spring-filled voice when she reads for them, the taste of the air in the room when the three of them play.

He adjusts his hand around hers and returns her smile.

The world gets a glimpse. But the truth belongs to them.


End file.
